


Mend

by pengukat



Series: the two faces of Venus [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Everybody Lives, F/F, POV First Person, Second Person, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengukat/pseuds/pengukat
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta fix things.





	Mend

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing, went to the gym, came back, and then immediately tried to fix the thing I did. Whee!

Hey now! Would you look at that.

Your soul is still wriggling around in there. Barely. 

Good. You can watch, then. You get to find out how it feels to watch someone blow their brains out.

I suppose I was only really aiming at your gun hand. You dying would have been an efficient byproduct. That's all. I didn't miss or anything. I'm too good for that.

Stop making that noise with your throat. It's excruciatingly unpleasant.

Why are you still hanging on?

Oh, Eve! You look so mad. Are you angry at me? Do you have the time and energy for such things right now?

Wow, you really aren't giving up. 

You really are, so, just, too ... there are too many words. I give up. 

Did your tears always have such an effect on me? 

I hope you haven't changed your phone PIN.

... oh, Eve. Never change.

... there. Done. Here's your phone back. They're coming for you now.

Well, then. Later.

Until next time, I suppose. 

... That IS a lot of blood for one human. 

Wow! It's so slippery! 

Splish, splash, splosh, la la la.

Eve, you're so warm. 

Hey, there, now! Where do you think you're going? After all this trouble I'm going to.

Stop shrinking. Right this minute. 

Hey, hey, hey. Look at me.

"Look at me, Eve. Look at me." 

That's right! That's a good girl. 

"Someone's coming for you now. They'll be here soon. It'll be okay. Okay? I promise. Do you hear me?"

Stay with me.

"Stay with me."

I'll stay with you.

"I'll stay with you." 

It'll be okay.

Oh, Eve. 

You really are going to be the death of me.


End file.
